Lo que fue, lo es y lo que será
by SailorCosmosChibiMoon
Summary: Muchas veces las cosas no son lo que aparentan, es lo que lamentablemente Serena no sabía o no quería saber, el cruel destino le jugara una pasada de la que tal vez no pueda salir victoriosa como en sus demás batallas por que esta vez el enemigo es el más temido de todos... su corazón.
1. Chapter 1

**Gracias por leerlo!**

_Antes que nada :D gracias por leer este fic :D_

_Lo estaré publicando al mismo tiempo que un foro, así que si ven la misma historia en un foro (no puedo decir cual u.u) soy yo xD; los primeros capítulos ya están ahí._

_Bueno, espero que les guste, es el primer fic que he hecho, así que no sean tan duros conmigo D:_

**De viejos amigos y anhelos del corazón**

Serena observaba con detenimiento su reino, Tokio de Cristal, habían pasado ya tantos años desde que tuvo que transformarse, todo estaba en paz, al menos en apariencia, pero una sombra estrujaba el corazón de la soberana, la atormentaba todos los días; ella lo sabía y cada día hacía lo posible por ocultarlo pero cada vez era más y más difícil.

-Su alteza- dijo una voz suavemente desde la puerta- la están esperando.

-¡Oh! Hotaru eres tú- dijo Serena sorprendida- ya te había dicho que me digas Serena.

-Si su alteza- dijo Hotaru riendo entre dientes- digo Serena.

Hotaru hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiró dejando a Serena sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí- dijo Serena dejándose llevar, evocando unos cálidos ojos azules.

Un joven de ojos azules y largo cabello negro observaba a la soberana desde las sombras, el dolor se reflejaba en sus ojos, la amaba y con locura se notaba, la monarca debió sentir su mirada por que giro la cabeza hacía donde se encontraba, pero no logro verlo, pasado unos instantes se adentro de nuevo en sus aposentos.

-Espera un poco más bombón- dijo el joven desapareciendo en la noche

Serena caminó por los largos corredores del castillo, no podía dejar de lado esa sensación, él la había visto lo sabía desde lo más profundo de su ser, no tenía ganas de asistir al baile, todos los días eran parecidos a los anteriores, de día sus deberes como reina y por la noche grandes banquetes, la sensación de ser observada desaparecía paso a paso conforme se acercaba al banquete.

-Serena, aquí estas- dijo un joven de cabello negro azabache y ojos azul eléctrico- te extrañaba.

-Darien- dijo Serena depositando un dulce beso en la mejilla- y yo a ti.

Darien le tendió el brazo y ambos caminaron al salón, donde los invitados aguardaban, todas las miradas se posaron en la feliz pareja, los soberanos entraron y se dio por iniciado el banquete.

Las horas pasaron con lentitud, Serena no podía soportarlo más, se retiró a sus aposentos excusándose, los pasillos se encontraban desiertos conforme se alejaba, la música se desvanecía mientras la iba sustituyendo una dulce melodía que provenía de los jardines, su corazón se acelero, no podía ser verdad, era un juego de su mente, corrió desenfrenada en dirección a los jardines en el centro una sombra cantaba, Serena se detuvo, solo había una persona que conocía esa canción; la sombra dejo de cantar y giro en su dirección, la luz de la luna ilumino sus rasgos, sus ojos azules brillaron con cariño...


	2. De advertencias y más

_Bueno :D ya les tengo el nuevo capítulo :D (ni tan nuevo u.u) pero espero que les guste más que el anterior :D me encantaría saber si les gusta :D así como si no, me encantaría también saber que no les gusto :D cualquier cosa estoy abierta a sugerencia y opiniones :D_

**Capítulo 2  
De advertencias y más **

-Se...¡Seiya!- dijo Serena sorprendida.

-Hola bombón- contestó Seiya con dulzura.

Sus miradas se encontraron, el tiempo se detuvo a su alrededor, las palabras sobraban, ese momento era de los dos y lo sabían. Serena corrió a sus brazos y ambos se fundieron en un cálido abrazo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Serena rompiendo el silencio.

-¿No puedo venir a saludar de vez en cuando? -contesto Seiya sonriendo intentando ocultar la pena que lo atormentaba.

**FLASH BACK**

-¡Necesito verla!- dijo Seiya con desesperación.

-¿Para qué?, ¿para ver que es feliz con alguien más?- contesto Taiki con prudencia en su voz que remarcaba lo delicado de la situación.

-Además no creo que deje su vida de lujos para estar contigo- añadió Yaten ácidamente.

-No me importa- contesto Seiya con terquedad- solo quiero verla una vez más.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK **

Los recuerdos se arremolinaban en la mente de Seiya, mientras este intentaba mantenerlos a raya, la preocupación dibujaba delgadas líneas en su frente.

-¡Claro que puedes!- dijo Serena sonrojando mientras se separaba, agradeciendo la negrura de la noche- pero no te había visto desde aquel incidente con Galaxia, cambiando de tema, ¿vienen contigo Taiki, Yaten y Kakyû? podía haber preparado un banquete de bienvenida.

-No, ellos no sabían que venía- respondió Seiya restando importancia a la situación- solo pienso quedarme unos días.

-Aaahh- dijo Serena intento ocultar decepción que sentía al escuchar esa palabras- ven demos un paseo, tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Caminaron durante horas, el momento era de ellos, nada ni nadie importaba, rieron como en antaño, como los jóvenes de preparatoria sin preocupación alguna, hablaron de lo que fue de sus vidas tras la separación después de la batalla contra Galaxia, del planeta de Seiya, las amenazas que tuvieron que enfrentar a veces solos o en compañía tanto personales como ajenas, la timidez que pudo haber existido ahora desparecía todo volvía a ser como antes.

-¡Su Alteza!- grito una voz desde lejos- ¡Serena!

-¡Serena!- se le unió otra voz con más urgencia que la primera.

Serena se sobresalto había perdido la noción del tiempo, el banquete debía haber concluido hacía horas, pero no quería separarse de , por primera vez en mucho tiempo la sombra que atormentaba su corazón se había disipado pero ahora tenía que volver a la realidad, sintió un peso enorme en el estómago, no sabía que se avecinaba en el futuro...

Caminaron hacía donde las voces la llamaban a gritos, a lo lejos se encontraban dos chicas muy atractivas, ambas de cabello corto, la primera de pelo rubio e impactantes ojos verdes, la segunda sus ojos azules y cabello azul destacabn en la oscuridad, ambas ataviadas de largos vestidos de noche. Escucharon un ruido y giraron en su dirección alertas.

**Pov's Haruka**

Vi como de la oscuridad surgían dos sombras, una de ellas era la inconfundible cabeza de bombón, a su lado se encontraba un joven que menospreciaba con intensidad.

-¡Tú!- dirigiéndome al joven con desprecio contenido en la voz- ¿Se encuentra bien su alteza? - pregunte inmediatamente

-¡Haruka!- contesto Serena con autoridad- Seiya es un invitado así que trata lo como tal.

-Si su alteza- respondí humildemente- En el palacio todos estaban preocupados dado que no aparecía.

-Si, lo lamento, perdí la noción del tiempo. Ahora Haruka prepara una habitación para la estadía de Seiya.

Hice una pequeña reverencia y me retiré al palacio con Seiya pisándome los talones.

**Fin Pov's Haruka**

-Serena- comenzó Amy con prudencia- no deberías desapareces así todos estaban preocupados.

-Amy- contestó Serena dirigiéndose a la joven de cabello azul- lo siento, no era mi intención, el tiempo paso demasiado rápido, no sabía que vendría.

-Yo lo se- respondió Amy comprensiva- no es prudente que desaparezcas por tanto tiempo.

Mientras la conversación continuaba en los amplios jardines del palacio, dentro de este los rumores corrían como pólvora, así que todos ya lo sabían inclusive el monarca.

**Pov's Darien**

No es cierto, no puede ser, me dije a mi mismo mientras pasaba con rapidez los pasillos, doble un recodo y lo vi, como quien ve un fantasma del pasado, ahí estaba, lo mire a los ojos con intensidad intentando descifrar sus pensamientos.

-Seiya...- dije más para mi que para él.

-Su Alteza- dijo al tiempo que hacia una reverencia.

Al menos sabe cual es su lugar pensé con cierto desdén.

-Seiya acompañame por favor- dije con apremio.

-Su Alteza- comenzó Haruka.

-Haruka por favor déjanos solos un momento- pedí con autoridad.

-Si su alteza.

Y se retiro sin decir una palabra más.

-Ven Seiya caminemos- dije emprendiendo la marcha- Seré franco contigo, no me interesa saber a que hayas venido, pero no quiero que intentes seducir a Serena, ella esta fuera de tu alcance.

**Fin del Pov's Darien**

Seiya sentía como le hervía la sangre, intento controlarse para contestar.

-Si su alteza- contesto con cierto sarcasmo- pero quiero que comprenda algo, cuando la dejaste para ir a EUA y no supo nada de ti yo estuve ahí para consolarla y siempre estaré ahí cuando me necesite, ¿no te das cuenta que no es completamente feliz a tu lado?, ¿tan ciego estas?- guardo silencio un instante y continuo- se que esta fuera de mi alcance, pero no hare nada que pueda perjudicarla, si ella desea que me vaya lo haré, mientras me quiera tener a su lado ahí estaré, como su amigo o algo más.

-Nada de eso me importa, mientras te mantengas alejado de lo que no te incumbe- contesto fríamente Darien- que no se te olvide cual es tu lugar.

Sin decir una palabra más dio media vuelta dejando a Seiya colérico, ambos lo sabían y pondrían lo mejor de si ya que pronto se desataría la tormenta...


	3. De celos y sueños

_Bueno :D ya estoy trabajando en el capítulo 7 para subirlo la próxima semana :D voy lo más rápido que puedo :D así que no desesperen, mañana en la mañana subo el cuatro :D espero que les guste :D (personalmente es mis capítulos favoritos :D) _

**Capítulo 3**

**De celos y sueños**  


Serena se encontraba recostada en plena oscuridad, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no dormía acurrucada en brazos del hombre que amaba, los recuerdos de la reciente discusión la golpeaban como una maza.

**FLASH BACK**

-¡Darien por dios!- exclamó Serena irritada- ¿Cómo puedo hacerte entender que sólo es un amigo? Nada pasa entre nosotros.

-¿Sólo un amigo? No me hagas reír, ¿en serio quieres que crea eso?- gritó Darién amargamente- lo que paso antes de que nos casáramos no me importa, pero no voy a tolerar que desaparezcas y no des explicaciones, si es así...

-¿Si es así que?- preguntó Serena desafiante- ¿Qué vas a hacer?.

-Seiya pagaria las consecuencias con creces- respondió Darien fríamente- así que no provoques algo que no vas a poder controlar.

Serena se quedo helada, no podía ser verdad lo que acababa de escuchar, no quería creerlo, ese hombre que la miraba fríamente no podía ser el mismo del que se enamoro cuando apenas era una estudiante ¿Quién era él realmente?

-De acuerdo- respondió monótonamente bajando la mirada

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Serena no pudo evitar que las lagrimas resbalaran lentamente por sus mejillas en silencio, en un pacto con el corazón, se abrazo las rodillas intentando dormir, no tardaría en amanecer, necesitaba descansar pero no podía, lentamente fue cayendo en un sopor profundo y finalmente se durmió.

Soñó con una niña pequeña de largo cabello rojizo e impactantes ojos azules.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Serena extrañada.

-¿No reconoces a tu hija?- respondió tristemente la niña.

-¿Mi hija? ¿De Darien y mía?- exclamó sorprendida Serena- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Mi nombre es Re...

Antes de que pudiera terminar de responder alguien la llamaba suavemente.

-Mamá, mamá- dijo suavemente una joven pelirosa.

-Pequeña Dama- balbuceo Serena aun adormilada.

-Ya no tan pequeña- dijo riendo entre dientes.

Y ciertamente ya no era tan pequeña, su cuerpo al fin se había desarrollado, ya no era una niña, eso había quedado en el pasado, su edad era todo un misterio.

-¿Qué paso? Pequeña Dama- preguntó Serena dulcemente, incorporandose.

-¿Todo esta bien entre mi papá y tú?- inquirió tímidamente- ayer los escuche discutiendo, no era mi intención.

-Todo esta perfectamente- contestó forzando una sonrisa, recordando todo de golpe.

-De acuerdo- replico Chibiusa titubeando- bueno me retiro para que te puedas arreglar.

Le planto un beso en la mejilla y se retiró, dejando sola a Serena.

-¿Quién eres?- murmuro Serena para si misma recordando el sueño.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando apartar ese pensamiento de la cabeza, ya era tarde y tenía que hacer una visita diplomática al embajador del planeta Saviex, se vistió con un largo vestido color plateado, se arreglo y salió precipitadamente en dirección a su cita, pero antes pudiera poner un pie fuera fue interceptada por Darien.

-Serena ¿puedo hablar contigo?- pregunto tímidamente.

Serena guardó silencio.

-Quería ofrecerte una disculpa- prosiguió, en su voz se oía un matiz de remordimiento y algo, ¿tal vez soberbia?

Serena seguía en silencio mirándolo fijamente.

-Se que no debí ponerme celoso, pero...- guardo silencio un instante y prosiguió- no me hago a la idea de perderte, ¿podrías perdonarme?.

La soberana se acercó y le plantó un cálido beso en los labios.

-No hay nada que perdonar- dijo regalándole su más dulce sonrisa- te amo.

Y se retiro sin decir una palabra más, el monarca se quedo solo en el gran salón.

-Te dije que ella es mía- espeto dirigiéndose a las sombras- nada de lo que hagas importa, su corazón me pertenece.

-¡Oh! Que equivocado estas- repuso Seiya saliendo de la penumbra, hizo una reverencia y salió.

...

Una joven corría apresuradamente, se detuvo frente a una gran puerta, toco e ingreso.

-¡Mina!- dijo Rei irritada- llegas tarde.

Mina rió y se sentó a un costado de Michiru.

-Bueno continuemos, como todas saben, las cite por que "él" esta aquí y no sabemos que es lo que planea.

-Por "él" ¿te refieres a Seiya?- preguntó Mina distraídamente.

-¡Si Mina!- respondió Rei exasperada- continuando, no podemos dejar que se acerque a Serena y perturbe la paz del reino, tenemos que impedirlo a toda costa si no...

Todas guardaron un silencio sepulcral, solo ellas lo sabían, si Serena y Seiya estaban juntos , no sólo el futuro se vería alterado, ambos morirían irremediablemente...


	4. De parques de diversiones y caprichos

_Bueno :D les dejo el otro capítulo, intentare hacer el capítulo 7 un poco más largo :D espero que les guste :D_

_Les tengo una sorpresa con respecto a Rei :'( y a Darien :D (no puedo dejar que sea el malo u.u) es muy lindo para ser cierto :D _

**Capítulo 4**

**De parques de diversiones y otros caprichos**

Serena caminaba distraídamente por los pasillos del palacio, la reunión había sido todo un éxito, pero ahora tenía otras cosas por que preocuparse, de una mano la jala a una habitación.

-¿Quién...?- empezó a decir Serena sobresaltándose.

-Soy yo- dijo Seiya muy cerca de ella- te voy a robar.

-¿Estás loco?- replicó Serena horrorizada- no puedo desaparecer simplemente.

-¿Por qué no?- inquirió Seiya- ¿A quién le tienes que dar explicaciones?.

-A Da...- Serena calló precipitadamente- no importa.

**Pov's Seiya**

Guarde silencio contemplando en lo que se había convertido la chica a la que amaba, ahora era temerosa, se había perdido a si misma y a la dulce locura que la caracterizaba, tenía que hacer algo y pronto para que el monstruo con el que se había casado no terminara de matar su esencia.

-¡Vamos! Sólo por hoy- insistí piadosamente. no hagas que me ponga de rodillas ¿siiii?.

-No lo se- dijo titubeando.

-No me dejas otra opción- replique empezando a arrodillarme.

-¡Está bien! está bien- replicó rápidamente.

-Perfecto, tengo el día planeado.

-Bueno, al menos deja cambiarme- dijo súbitamente- nos vemos en los jardines.

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo salio apresuradamente en dirección a su alcoba, así que me dirigí a los jardines, me recosté a la sombra de un gran arce, de pronto la vi acercarse, el corazón se me aceleró, me volví a sentir como el joven que la vio por primera vez en el aeropuerto, estaba preciosa.

-Te...ves...muy bien- articule torpemente.

**Fin Pov's Seiya**

**Pov's Serena**

Salí corriendo a mis aposentos, tenía que arreglarme y salir lo más rápido del castillo, antes de que Darien regresara.

Camine por los jardines, lo vi recostado a la sombra de ese gran árbol, me volvía a sentir la chica de 16 años sin preocupaciones, el corazón se me aceleró, las piernas me fallaban, no podía ser verdad que después de tanto tiempo me siguiera provocando tantas emociones.

-Te ves muy bien- dijo tartamudeando.

-Gracias- respondí sintiendo como me sonrojaba- ¿A dónde vamos?.

-Es una sorpresa- dijo Seiya recobrando la postura.

Me tomo de la mano, mi corazón se volvía a acelerar, se acerco a mi, estaba muy cerca, por favor no me dejes ir de nuevo pensé desesperadamente, me podía ver reflejada en esos cálidos ojos zafiros, pero la chica que me devolvía la mirada no podía ser yo, se veía débil, sin esperanza, sin vida, no pude evitar que los ojos se me llenaran de lagrimas.

-Vamos- repuso Seiya dulcemente separándose de mí.

-Si- conteste sacudiendo la cabezaa conteniendo las lagrimas.

**Fin Pov's Serena**

Llegaron a un parque de diversiones, Serena sonrió, recordando aquella primera cita que tuvo en aquel lugar y todo lo que había pensado de aquel curioso chico que ahora se encontraba a su lado.

-¡Sorpresa!- dijo Seiya sonriendo- quería recordar los viejos tiempos ¿te gusta?.

-No- respondió Serena seriamente.

-¿No?- dijo Seiya decepcionado.

-No, no me gusta, me encanta- contesto Serena riendo.

Y sin perder un segundo más entraron al parque de diversiones, subieron a todos los juegos y Seiya volvió a ganar un llavero de osito de peluche que le regalo a Serena, pero todo lo bueno tiene que terminar y esto no era la excepción.

-Es hora de regresar al palacio- dijo Serena perdiendo de nuevo el brillo en sus ojos.

-Si- murmuro Seiya tristemente.

Emprendieron el regreso al palacio, llegaron y se despidieron con un cálido abrazo, intentando darse apoyo.

-Saliste con él- dijo Darien simplemente en cuanto la vio entrar a la habitación.

Serena guardo silencio, esperando un reclamo.

-No provoques algo que no puedes contener- repitió fríamente- la próxima vez, no va a haber una advertencia, es una promesa.

Una garra estrujo el corazón de Serena, asintió y se recostó en la cama, preparada para dormir, Darien se acomodo a su lado y se durmió casi al instante, sin decir una palabra más.

Las horas pasaban y Serena no lograba conciliar el sueño, no podía más, se pregunto si seguiría despierto, se levanto y se dirigió a la habitación de Seiya, se detuvo ante su puerta con el puño levantado, pero lo pensó mejor y antes de que pudiera regresar, la puerta se abrió.

-¡Bombón! ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto Seiya sorprendido.

-Este...este quería darte las gracias por el día tan divertido-soltó Serena sonrojándose- bueno eso es todo ¡adiós!

-Ven pasa- dijo Seiya tomándola de la mano.

Seiya cerró la puerta detrás de Serena, ambos se sentaron al borde de la cama en silencio.

-Espero no haberte causado ningún problema- dijo Seiya rompiendo el silencio.

-Todo esta bien- respondió Serena forzando una sonrisa.

Seiya la atrajo hacía él, la abrazo, ella no pudo más y rompió en un llanto silencioso, todo el tiempo que había fingido estar bien, él lo sabía y la entendía sin necesidad de decir una palabra, la miro a los ojos intentando expresar todo lo que sentía.

-Tranquila, estoy aquí- dijo Seiya mirándola con cariño, tomo su cara delicadamente entre sus manos y la beso con cariño, rindiéndose ante el impulso.

Serena le correspondió el beso todo lo que sentían lo expresaron en ese beso, bebiendo uno del otro, se empezaron a besar con pasión.

-Seiya...yo...-dijo Serena separándose- no puedo...

-¿Qué deseas?- pregunto Seiya- ¿qué vea como la persona que amo muere lentamente?

-Yo...yo...no lo se...

-¿No lo sabes?- exclamo acaloradamente.

-Yo...yo quiero estar contigo- soltó rápidamente sonrojándose- siempre lo supe, lo supe desde ese día en el parque de diversiones, el momento de tu partida fue el más doloroso.

-Serena, no tenía idea- exclamo sorprendido.

-Sabía lo que me esperaba al quedarme junto a Darien- continuo mientas sus ojos se llenaban otra vez de lagrimas- todos esperaban grandes cosas de mí, pero solo era una chica de 16 años, sabía que la chica que era moriría lentamente, empezaba a sentirlo, pero si me iba contigo todo sería nuevo, nadie esperaría nada de mí, podría ser yo misma. Cuando te vi partir quería gritarte, implorarte que no me dejaras que me llevaras contigo, que no dejaras que muriera lentamente- calló y dejo que las lagrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.

-Pero ahora estoy aquí y no dejare que nada nos separa de nuevo- afirmo Seiya febrilmente- te lo prometo.

-Pero ahora es demasiado tarde- dijo Serena llorando amargamente.

Seiya la beso apasionadamente, ella le correspondió de buena gana, sin separarse de él, los años que habías estado separados se reflejaban en su pasión, sus cuerpos se buscaban y lentamente yacieron juntos.


	5. De tristezas y el pasado

_Este capítulo es muy corto D: así que no me maten el siguiente es más largo :D y el 7 va a ser mejor aun :D lo prometo, espero que les guste :D _

**Capítulo 5**

Del tristeza y pasado

-¡Serena!- gritó Rei exasperada- ¡Concéntrate!.

-Lo siento mucho Rei, realmente lo intento- dijo Serena volviendo a la realidad.

-Pues no lo intentas lo suficiente, si dejaras de pensar en él- exclamó despectivamente la pelinegra- es una perdida de tiempo...

-No te atrevas a decir una palabra más- repuso Serena fríamente- no lo entenderías, ni aun que te explicaran... no olvides que antes que tu amiga soy tu reina...

-¿No lo entendería? adelante inténtalo- repuso Rei retándola y guardo silencio- si, eso pensé- dijo rompiendo el silencio- y antes de que te convirtieras en reina eras mi amiga.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que es renunciar a lo que más amas, sólo por que así lo esperan de ti.

-Sí, si la tengo- murmuro Rei, dando media vuelta saliendo de la habitación.

Serena giró rápido la cabeza para decir algo más pero la muchacha ya se había ido, con lagrimas en los ojos.

**POV'S Rei**

Serena es una tonta pensé mientras salía de la habitación con lagrimas en los ojos, ¿cómo de que no se que es renunciar a alguien? ¡claro que lo sé!...

**FLASH BACK**

-Nicólas por favor- dije con los ojos impregnados de lagrimas- no lo hagas más difícil.

La amenaza de Galaxia parecía lejana ahora era una sacerdotisa en el templo Hikawa y tenía una relación con el chico que más amaba, creí que la paz duraría por siempre, que ingenua fui...

Unas vez que Serena subió al trono dando por inicio a Tokio de Cristal, tenía que dejar mi vida y todo lo que era, para cumplir mi deber como Sailor Scout.

-Rei por favor- dijo Nicólas mirandome suplicante- eres lo que más amo, no hagas esto.

-No puedo, es mi deber como Sailor- conteste amargamente, como si cada palabra quemara mi garganta.

-Huyamos, vayámonos lejos, donde no nos encuentre- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Ese día fue el más difícil de mi vida, deje ir a quien más amaba, no volví a a saber de él, ahora eso no importaba, no podía volver atrás, huir y ser feliz...

-Rei ¿estás bien?- pregunto Makoto sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Si, bien no te preocupes- dije limpiándose discretamente las lagrimas.

**FIN POV'S REI**

-Ven vamos Rei- suspiro Makoto preocupada- seguro nos están esperando.

Entraron a una habitación circular donde las demás Sailor Scouts las esperaban.

-Chicas llegan tarde- dijo Michiru- la reunión de hoy es muy importante.

-Sí, lo sentimos- dijeron al unísono.

Se sentaron y Haruka comenzó a hablar.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- dijo Haruka irritada- la gente empieza a murmurar, que su reina no es mujer de un solo hombre (*pequeña nota: no se me ocurrió otra expresión .-.), la reina no puede seguir dando sus escapadas nocturnas, es muy peligroso.

-No podemos permitir que se salga de control- agregó Michiru- tenemos que idear un plan para que Seiya no vuelva a interferir.

-¿Pero alguien se ha preguntado que es lo que Serena quiere?- interrumpió Amy prudentemente.

-¿Qué prefieres? ¿Un reino en paz y feliz? o ¿Un final que se vuelva a repetir y que hará miserable a todos?- preguntó ácidamente Setsuna- Poco importa lo que Serena quiera.

Todas guardaron silencio, por que recordaban perfectamente la última vez que Serena y Seiya estuvieron juntos...

**FLASH BACK**

En otro tiempo cuando todo era felicidad existían dos amantes, se rumoraba que no había dos personas que se amaran más en todo el universo, eran envidiados por todos, incluso por las más temibles criaturas que acechaban en la oscuridad.

Sus nombres eran: Seiya guardián del planeta de Fuego y la princesa de la Luna Serenity, pero no todo puede ser felicidad, por que en donde hay dos corazones enamorados hay un tercero que envidia su dicha y este corazón envidioso se llamaba Beryl que estaba enamorada del príncipe de la Tierra Endymion que soñaba con la princesa Serenity en secreto, añorando cruzar palabra con ella, pero sin el valor de hacerlo.

Beryl cansada de ser rechazada soltó a las criaturas de la oscuridad que consumieron rápidamente en corazón de Seiya, que cegado por el odio atacó a su amada, pero no logró lastimarla puesto que el príncipe Endymion se interpuso e inicio una lucha encarnizada donde resultó victorioso Endymion. Serenity cayó en la locura quitándose la vida para estar junto a su amado, mientras la batalla se libraba la Reina Serenity utilizó su poder para sellar a las criaturas en lo más recóndito del universo.

-Luna prométeme que cuidaras a Serenity- dijo la Reina Serenity mientras la vida se iba apagando lentamente de sus ojos- no permitas que nada de esto vuelva a ocurrir.

-Reina Serenity...-dijo Luna con lagrimas en los ojos- lo prometo...

-Lamento no poder estar ahí cuando crezca- dijo tristemente para si la Reina Serenity mientras un par de lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas- Serenity no tiene que recordar nada, prométeme que cuando la cuando la encuentres no permitirás que se encuentre de nuevo con Seiya, como medida borre sus recuerdos.

-Lo prometo...- respondió Luna derramando una lagrima- Su alteza.

-Gracias Luna- sonrió la Reina Serenity mientras la luz se extinguía lentamente de sus ojos- eres muy linda.

Usando lo último de poder que le quedaba mando a todos a la Tierra que para que reencarnaran, mientras exhalaba su último aliento.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-Amy sabes que ellos nunca van a poder estar juntos- dijo Artemis mirándola fijamente.

-Sí, lo sé pero no me gusta verla en esta situación- respondió Amy tristemente.

La sala se quedo en un silencio sepulcral, todas pensaban lo mismo, no debian estar juntos no importaba lo que tendrian que hacer para


	6. De engaños y secuestros

_Bueno :D esto es todo lo que he avanzado D:, el capítulo 7 lo subiría hasta el sábado, así que no me odien si? D: hago todo lo que puedo por subirlo lo más rápido posible :D _

**Capítulo 6 **

**De engaños y secuestros**

La nieve caía lentamente formando un manto blanco sobre los jardines des castillo, una sombre se deslizaba majestuosamente era tan liviana que no dejaba huellas al andar.

-Su alteza, un mensaje urgente del Planeta de Fuego- un mozo se acercaba trabajosamente en dirección la sombra.

-Gracias, puedes retirarte- dijo la voz

Darien leyó con rapidez la carta y salio disparado en dirección al castillo.

-¿Qué significa esto?- exclamó Darien colérico, mientras depositaba una carta sobre el tocador, frente a su esposa.

-¿De qué estas hablando?- pregunto Serena desdeñosamente.

-¡De esto!- replicó Darien blandiendo de nuevo la carta con violencia.

-Tal vez, si dejaras de agitarla podría leerla.

Serena se acerco y comenzó a leer la carta.

-No tiene sentido- dijo Serena- debe ser un error.

-No lo creo- contesto Darien fríamente- te tolero y perdono que te escabullas en las noches pero no puedo permitir que pongas en peligro a nuestra hija y al planeta por él.

Serena se quedo helada.

**POV'S Serena **

No es posible, lo sabe- pensé con terror- no, no es posible, por que si es así entonces ¿por qué no ha hecho nada?

-¿De qué estas hablando?- pregunte fríamente- como sea, voy a ver si es verdad lo que dice esta carta.

Empece a caminar en dirección a la puerta.

-No, yo voy- dijo Darien autoritariamente.

Lo vi atravesar la puerta y antes que desaparecer completamente se dio la vuelta, me miro fríamente y entonces lo supe, él lo sabía, sabía que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Seiya y que lo veía todas las noches. No pude evitar estremecerme de miedo.

**FIN POV'S SERENA**

Darien atravesó los corredores presurosamente y llego en donde se encontraba Seiya, su sangre hervía, con carta en mano comenzó a aporrear la puerta con urgencia.

-¡Seiya!- grito Darien colérico a la puerta.

Dentro se escuchaban murmullos, e impaciente abrió la puerta y dentro descubrió a Serena y Seiya, su sangre se heló, lo sabía, todos lo sabían pero no quería creerlo. Darien gritó mientras desenvainaba su espada, con intenciones asesinas.

**POV'S DARIEN**

-¡No! no es posible- pensé escandalizado mientras desenfundaba mi espada, lancé un grito de dolor e ira y corrí en dirección a Seiya con intención de matarlo.

No podía pensar en otra cosa que no sea atravesarlo con la espada, la ira me desbordaba y como en un sueño escuche una voz lejana.

-¡Su alteza!- grito una voz desesperadamente.

**FIN POV'S DARIEN**

Seiya miro a Serena entendiendo todo.

-¡Tú!- grito horrorizado- ¿Cómo pudiste?

-Su alteza por favor- Serena miro suplicante a Darien ignorando la pregunta- Soy yo Mina.

Darien guardo su espada en la funda temblorosamente, abría y cerraba la boca intentando articular palabra alguna, carraspeo y por fin fue capaz de articular.

-Mina- dijo mirándola fijamente- exijo una explicación.

-Lo hice para desenmascararlo y que no se repitiera el pasado- respondió Mina simplemente.

-Gracias Mina puedes retirarte- contesto Darien fríamente.

-Su alteza- tartamudeo Mina

-Ahora- repitió autoritariamente.

Mina salio y cerró la puerta tras de si, dejando un silencio sepulcral, entre dos enemigos mortales.

-Tú lo sabías- empezó Seiya rompiendo el silencio.

-Cállate- corto Darien con voz temblorosa intentando contener su ira, mientras le lanzaba la carta- no voy a permitir que también arruines mi planeta y lastimes a mi familia. Comienza a explicarte.

Seiya leyó velozmente la carta y guardo silencio.

-¿Y bien?

-Es cierto, todo y cada uno de los puntos- asintió Seiya.

-¿Eres un fugitivo?- preguntó Darien secamente.

-Si

-¿Asesinaste a la princesa Kakyuu?

-Si

-¿Por qué?

-Tenía que hacerlo.

-¿También intentaste matar a Taiki y Yaten?

-Si

-Bien

Seiya se quedo petrificado, mientras Darien daba vuelta en direccion a la puerta y se detuvo con la mano en el picaporte y giro en su dirección.

-Quiero que te vayas, te alejes de aquí y en especial de Serena y no vuelvas nunca- dijo Darien secamente- si no, te darás cuenta que no soy tan indulgente como los habitantes de tu planeta...

**AÑOS DESPUÉS **

Los años iban pasando, las cosas mejoraban y con la llegada de un nuevo integrante a la familia real todo parecía mejor que nunca.

En el parque la familia real paseaba.

-¡Reiko! No te alejes- grito Serena preocupada a una niña de cuatro años.

-Si mamá- respondió felizmente la niña.

Serena y Darien se sentaron en un banco a observar como Rini jugaba con una niña pequeña de cabello negro azabache, tez pálida e impactantes ojos azul zafiro. De repente un estremecimiento recorrió a la soberana, esa presencia era inconfundible, aun que hacía bastante que no la sentía, giro rápidamente su cabeza pero no vio nada.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Darien mirandola fijamente.

-S...si, no es nada- respondió Serena sacudiendo la cabeza.

Darien fijo la mirada en un arbusto, y lo vio, lo que estaba dentro le devolvía la mirada, necesitaba deshacerse de él de una vez por todas, pero cuando iba a dar la orden desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido.

-Es hora de irnos- exclamo Darien repentinamente- vamos a buscar a las niñas.

Y sin decir otra palabra salto del asiento y se dirigió hacia donde estaban jugando pero ya no las veía, la desesperación empezó a apoderarse de él.

-¡Rini! ¡Reiko!- grito Darien atormentado

De repente un grito desgarrador corto el aire.

-No...-murmuro Darien y corrió en dirección al grito.

Llegó lo más rápido que sus piernas lo permitían con Serena pisandole los talones, se abrió paso entre los arbustos y vio un cuerpo, se quedo helado, sus piernas le fallaban y no le respondían.

-Darien- dijo Serena exhausta- ¡¿Donde están?!

Entonces vislumbro el cuerpo que lentamente iba perdiendo su transformación de Sailor Scout.

-¡Rini!- grito Serena desesperada, mientras se arrodillaba y la tomaba entre sus brazos- resiste, por favor ¡Ayuda!

-Lo siento- empezó Rini débilmente- no pude evitar que se la llevara hice todo lo que pude.

-No digas nada- dijo Serena entre sollozos.

Darien grito desperado, no podía perderla, lo pagaría no importaba cual fuera el precio, se acerco y abrazo a su familia con lagrimas en los ojos.

No lejos de ahí una pequeña se alejaba con un hombre alto que en otro tiempo había sido muy apuesto, pero la vida lo puso a prueba muchas veces y su cara estaba marcada por arrugas pronunciadas, pero sus ojos brillaban con el fuego de una estrella fugaz.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto la niña inocentemente.

-Vamos a buscar a tus papás- respondió amablemente el hombre- ¿Qué te parece si pasamos por un helado antes?.

-¡Sí!- contesto alegremente dando un pequeño salto- ¿me tomas de la mano?.

-Si claro.

Y así tomados de la mano se perdian en la inmensa ciudad, sin levantar sospechas...


End file.
